After it all
by Jane-Lily
Summary: Draco asks for forgiveness. Events right after chapter Thirty six but before Epilogue. Mild Slash HarryDraco Deathly Hallows SPOILERS!


**::DH SPOILERS:: Don't read if you have yet to finish HP and the Deathly Hallows. This **_**does**_** contain spoilers!**

After it all

**Summary:** Draco asks for forgiveness. Mild Slash Harry/Draco DH SPOILERS

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

**Warning:** Mild slash, Spoiler for HP and the Deathly Hallows

**Constructive criticism** is very much appreciated. This means giving me advice on how to improve my writing skills. Just saying that my work suck's wouldn't really help, some sort of elaboration would be nice.

* * *

"Can I talk to you?" asked Draco Malfoy as Harry, Hermione and Ron were making their way back from the Headmaster's office. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron jeered.

"I just wanted to talk to Harry," he said and with a glance at Ron and Hermione added "alone."

"Like hell we're…"

"It's okay guys, you go ahead. I'll catch up."

"Harry are you sure?" asked Hermione.

"Uh-hum."

"Alright but we'll be watching you Malfoy you better not try anything," Ron said looking back as he and Hermione walk into the great hall towards their friends.

Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"Go on then." Draco looked as if he had been crying, though he did seem to look better now then he did back in the room of requirement, as if a burden had been lifted from his shoulder's. Harry felt a pang of pity for the boy…man in front of him.

"I just wanted to say…that is to say …y-you saved my live…thank you."

"Every life is worth saving Malfoy. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Uh…" Draco was now fidgeting with the sleeve of his torn and charred robes.

"Well is it?"

"I-I guess."

"Alright then. See you Malfoy," he said as he started walking away.

"I'm sorry," Draco Blurted out. "For everything I've done to hurt you...I...just I'm sorry."

Harry turned around and looked at Draco for a moment as if assessing him. Tears were slowly making there way down Draco's face and he was purposely avoiding Harry's eyes.

"I can forgive you but can you forgive me?"

Draco turned his head looking bewildered. "What for?"

"I rejected your hand of friendship when you offered it to me without giving you a reason. And I just as actively fought with you as you did me. Maybe if I had taken your hand. Maybe then I could've helped you make the right decision. Maybe you didn't have to suffer as much as you did."

"You blame yourself."

"I'm just as much to blame as anyone else. "

"Well the past is the past isn't it? I suppose we'll just have to mend what we can and become, if not friends then maybe not enemies."

"You stopped being my enemy a long time ago Malfoy…Draco. When we fought in school it was a small little rivalry born out of mutual dislike. I think we're more mature now. Been thorough too much to still act like children."

"Lets not hold grudges then, Harry." Draco brought out his hand to shake with Harry's and as Harry took the offered hand he nodded his head.

"No longer enemies."

"No longer enemies," repeated Draco. There hands parted and Harry gave Draco a smile who smiled back.

"I have to get to my friends," said Harry, inclining his head towards the great hall. " so I guess I'll se ya then."

"I guess so."

"Take care Draco."

"You too," said Draco as Harry walked into the great Hall towards his friends turning around once more to glance at Draco.

* * *

I might write more on this with more prominent slash and include mpreg, which would be rather tricky if I want to match everything up with canon, meaning I'll also have to work with the epilogue. I know, I know I don't _have_ to but it makes me feel better to find a way to see that Harry didn't truly end up with Ginny. I've already come up with a scenario, I'll just have to work out the small details. So I probably won't be posting until I'm finished with the whole fic.

Please R&R just so I know you read it. Say good or bad whatever. Long review short review, anything. Just something that indicates that you read.


End file.
